Un sourire perdu
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Deux ans avant que les Mugiwara débarquent au Baratie, Sanji vit son premier amour avec une jeune fille, serveuse au Baratie. [BL ZoSan] [Sanji x ...] ATTENTION : Le prologue et les chapitre 1 et 2 sont trèèès mal écrit, mais s'il vous plaît, si ça vous intéresse, donnez-vous quand même la peine de lire pour arriver au chapitre 3! (là où j'ai repris récemment)
1. Prologue

Voila une idée qui m'est venue hier soir... Je me suis dit, si Zoro a une amie d'enfance, pourquoi pas Sanji? Alors voila qu'apparait Nikoyaka dans mon esprit... Enfin, c'est même plus qu'une amie...

Disclaimer: Nikoyaka m'appartiens! Et je ne la vendrais pas au enchère, même si vous me proposer une belle somme [gnnniii... Par contre, Sanji et cie appartienne à maitre Oda. [je me demande, si je proposais une belle somme a maitre Oda, s'il me vendrait Sanji...

* * *

Prologue

Une légère fumée s'envolait de la vigie du Vogue Merry. Un jeune homme en costume noir somnolait sous la fine couverture qui devait le réchauffer. La cigarette lui permettait de se tenir éveiller. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient légèrement sous la lumière de la lune. Son nom est Sanji. 19 ans, pirate cuisinier du Vogue Merry et amant d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, du même âge, nommé Zoro Roronoa, ancien chasseur de prime et bretteur du Vogue Merry. Sa préférence sexuelle actuelle, nous ferais douter de son première amour… Le calme de la nuit fut troublé par la voix de Zoro.

-« Salut. » Sanji jeta le reste de sa cigarette et se laissa embrasser par son amant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

-« Toi. » Sanji souri. Zoro s'installa sous la couverture avec lui.

-« Tu sais… Je repensais à quelque chose… Non, plutôt a quelqu'un. »

-« Qui ça ? » Sanji admira le ciel un moment avant de répondre, comme s'il voulait retrouver quelque chose dans le ciel.

-« Nikoyaka… » Sanji ferma ses yeux, puis les rouvrit et commença à raconter l'histoire de Nikoyaka. Cette personne qu'il a connue deux ans plus tôt…

* * *

Nikoyaka: Pourquoi t'a mis un prologue?

Kanshin: Parce que ça rend bien les prologues

Nikoyaka: ...


	2. Chapitre 1

Ouf, c'est un record de temps... J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une nuit (j'ai continué dans mon lit...)!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le matin, sur le Baratie. Sanji s'affairait à ranger les assiettes sales, qui n'ont pas été enlevée hier soir. Il marmonnait :

-« 'Faut vraiment qu'on engage un serveur… Je suis le deuxième coq de ce restaurant après tout… Je devrais pas ranger les assiettes sales… A l'autre vieux crouton qui est en train de dormir… » Un coup de pied en bois atteignit Sanji…

-« Range plus vite au lieux de m'insulter ! Il faut que ce soit propre avant midi ! »

-« Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de me crier dessus et de me frapper ! » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ouverte, et coupa la discussion.

-« Tu vois ! Il y a encore des tonnes d'assiette sale et il y a un client ! » Sanji se tourna vers Zeff.

-« C'est pas possible ! Il n'est que neuf heure ! En plus, les clients entre comme ils veulent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de frapper à la porte ! » La porte fini par s'ouvrir.

-« Hum… Pardon de vous déranger… » Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et avec une mèche qui couvre son œil droit apparu. Son visage était impassible. Et bien sûr… Sanji ne la manqua pas…

-« Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure ? Vous savez, le Baratie n'est pas encore ouvert. Mais je peux vous préparer un petit déjeuner… » Elle lui colla une affiche sur le visage, lui coupant sa sérénade… Toujours avec le visage dénudé d'émotion. Sanji prit l'affiche et y lu…

-« Recherche de serveur (euse). Restaurant navire le Baratie. Oh, vous venez pour le poste mademoiselle ? »

-« Engagée. » Cria Zeff du haut de l'escalier, qu'il montait. « Sanji, apprend lui les bases ! » Et on entendit une porte se fermer.

-« Bien, mademoiselle… »

-« Cesse de m'appeler par mademoiselle… Je m'appelle Nikoyaka. Tu peux me tutoyer. » Sanji resta un moment bouche bé, surpris par la réplique de Nikoyaka.

-« Euh… D'accord. Nikoyaka-chan… Il y a d'abord une tenue réglementaire. Viens, il y a des vestiaires… » Elle suivit Sanji dans les escaliers. Il lui posait quelque question…

-« Pourquoi avoir prit ce poste ? »

-« Je voulais un travail, et j'ai aperçue l'affiche. Au faite, j'ai 17 ans. »

-« Le même âge que moi ! Je suis né un deux mars... »

-« T'es plus âgé que moi d'un jour. »

-« C'est incroyable une coïncidence pareille, Nikoyaka-chan. » Ils arrivèrent, enfin, en haut de l'escalier.

-« Je ne connais pas encore ton nom. »

-« Oh, quelle impolitesse de ma part, j'en suis désolé ! Je m'appelle Sanji. » Ils avancèrent de quelque pas. Sanji lui ouvrit la porte.

-« Merci, Sanji-kun. »

-« Mais, de rien. » Et elle ferma la porte. Sanji alluma une cigarette. Et s'adossa au mur. Il tira un coup et souffla la fumée blanche.

-« Elle est bien jolie… Elle a le même âge que moi, en plus… C'est une chance qu'une beauté pareille vienne travailler comme serveuse… » La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître une Nikoyaka habillée en serveuse genre maid café… La fumée de la cigarette de Sanji se transforma en cœur et son œil visible aussi.

-« Waouh ! Tu es encore plus belle que les sirènes dessinée dans mes anciens livres ! » Nikoyaka ne semblait pas du même avis…

-« … Je… préférais une tenue plus confortable… Par exemple ton costume, Sanji-kun… » Son œil redevint normal et la fumée aussi…

-« Euh, je ne sais pas si mes costumes seront à ta taille… Oh, j'ai encore mes anciens costumes ! Je vais t'en apporter Nikoyaka-chan ! » Et Sanji s'envola, presque, vers sa chambre et revint rapidement avec ses anciens costumes. Apparemment, l'idée qu'une fille porte se vêtements l'enchantait…

-« Merci… » Et la porte se referma. Sanji tomba, quasi, sur le mur…

-« Une jolie fille va porter mes anciens costume… J'ai eu raison de les garder ! » La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-« Il me vont parfaitement. Merci Sanji-kun. » Sanji ouvrit grand ses bras…

-« Bien, bien ! »

-« Avant de continuer… Je pourrais loger au Baratie ? Car… hum… J'habite loin… » Il abaissa un peu ses bras et fixa Nikoyaka…

_-« Lo… Loger au Baratie ? Je pourrais la voir jour et nuit alors ! C'est vraiment mon jour de chance ! Cette fille… C'est une perle rare ! Allons, allons, calme toi Sanji… Il ne faut pas la choquer par ton attitude plus qu'euphorique. Elle va peut-être dormir dans ma chambre… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre chambre au Baratie… »_

-« Euh, Sanji-kun ? » Elle passa plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage de Sanji…

-« Oui ! »

-« Il est bientôt midi, et je pourrais peut-être apprendre ce qu'il faut faire… »

-« Oui, oui… Bien sûr. Comme tu es seule, je vais t'aider. » Sanji descendit les escaliers suivit de Nikoyaka. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire… bêtement…

-« Au faite, tu n'a pas encore répondu à ma question… »

-« Bien sûr que tu pourras loger ! »

-« Euh… Merci. » Une fois en bas…

-« Bien voila. En tant que serveuse, tu dois accueillir les clients et t'en occuper. Mais comme tu es seule, on va répartir les taches. J'accueillerais les clients et prendrais les commandes par moment. Toi, tu prends les commandes et tu les apportes à la cuisine, qui est juste derrière moi. On apportera les plats et boissons ensemble pour pas que tu t'encombre… » Sanji fouilla dans une commode à côté de lui et tendis un bloc et un crayon à Nikoyaka.

-« Tu noteras les commandes la dessus. C'est tout. Bien sûr, les pourboires sont pour toi… et le salaire c'est à fin de semaine. Le Baratie ferme le lundi seulement. Tu as tout compris Nikoyaka-chan ? » Elle fit un signe de tête. Sanji fit une pause et reprit.

-« Cela peut te paraître indiscret, mais je ne t'ai pas encore vu sourire… »

-« Peut-être parce que tu ne me regarde pas quand je souris… » Sanji la regarda un moment.

-« … Bon, je vais finir de ranger les assiettes. » Dit Sanji en se dirigeant vers une table

-« Je vais t'aider. » Il se retourna brusquement.

-« Oh non ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu abimes tes mains avec la graisse qu'il… » Nikoyaka éleva la voix.

-« Je travaille ici, oui ou non ? »

-« Bien, bien Nikoyaka-chan… » Les deux jeunes adolescents s'affairèrent sur les tables. Sanji souriait de temps en temps à Nikoyaka, mais elle ne les lui rendait jamais, au plus grand désespoir de Sanji…

* * *

Il peut-être un peu court... Mais je voulais fixer le premier chapitre sur le travail et la rencontre. Le prochain chapitre racontera la première nuit de Nikoyaka au Baratie! (sans passer par la journée de travail...)

Nikoyaka: J'espere que je vais pas dormir avec cet obsédé...

Sanji: Oh, Nikoyaka-chan!

Kanshin: Allons...


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila un chapitre song fic. Si ça interesse quelqu'un, c'est ma chanson préférée de mon groupe préféré. Le nom du groupe c'est Panic! At the disco et le nom de la chanson c'est Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes. Et ouais, c'est long...

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Après une journée éprouvante, Nikoyaka s'effondra sur une chaise du restaurant. Elle passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, pleins de sueur, sans dévoiler son œil droit. Et deviner quoi… Non ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Juste derrière Nikoyaka, il y a un Sanji qui est en train de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette…

_Is it still me that makes __you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about your bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he has worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your hearth is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

_Est-ce toujours moi qui te fais suer?_

_Suis-je celui auquel tu pense dans ton lit ?_

_Quand les lumières sont faibles et que tes mains tremblent autant que ta robe glisse ?_

_Alors pense à ce que tu faisais_

_Et à quel point je prie Dieu qu'il valait ça_

_Quand les lumières sont faibles et que ton cœur bat aussi vite que tes doigts touchent ta peau_

_-« Pourquoi j'ai cette chanson en tête ? »_

-« Sanji-kun ! »

-« Oui, Nikoyaka-chan ! » Sanji jeta sa cigarette et s'envola vers elle…

-« Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer l'endroit où je dors… »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Viens. » En montant les escaliers, ils rencontrèrent Zeff.

-« Sanji ! Les assiettes ! »

-« Demain c'est lundi vieux crouton ! » Pendant que Sanji discutait avec Zeff, Nikoyaka s'inclina légèrement en disant :

-« Bonsoir patron. » Tout deux la regardèrent sans un mot…

-« Bonsoir Nikoyaka. Sanji ! Tu devrais prendre exemple ! » Sanji monta les escaliers sans répondre.

-« Euh… Nikoyaka-chan… Euh. Voila, comme il n'y a pas de chambre… Eh bien… Tu dormiras dans ma chambre… »

-« Ok. » Sanji ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, tout en fixant Nikoyaka, étonné… Quand Nikoyaka entra dans sa chambre, elle semblait surprise de la propreté… Chaque meuble était rangé au millimètre prés et pas un seul caleçon sale qui traine par terre... Un canapé occupait le milieu de la chambre. Une moquette bleu tapissait le sol et un papier peint, bleu, lui-aussi, décorait les murs. Une porte vitrée, qui laissait la lumière de la lune entrer, menait vers un balcon. Une bibliothèque, entièrement rempli de livre de cuisine, était à côté du bureau, sur lequel il y avait un livre ouvert (parlant de comment cuire un soufflet sans le faire exploser a la fin de la cuisson), une plume trempée dans de l'encre et un paquet de cigarette. Même le lit était fait. Un espace entre la table de nuit et le bureau, laissait suffisamment de place pour y mettre un matelas.

-« Nikoyaka-chan ? »

-« Tu aime le bleu, Sanji-kun ? »

-« Euh, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas le bleu ? »

-« Au contraire… » Nikoyaka sembla sourire, mais Sanji ne le vit pas.

-« Nikoyaka-chan, il y a une salle de bain au bout du couloir si tu veux ! Il y a des serviettes et des peignoirs. Moi, je vais sortir un matelas pour… Nikoyaka-chan ? » Elle était déjà partie dans la salle de bain… On entendait déjà l'eau couler.

-« Ahh… » Sanji sortit un matelas de sous son lit et prit un coussin et une couverture. En attendant Nikoyaka, il continua la lecture de son livre.

* * *

-« Sanji-kun ! » Sanji tourna sa tête vers la porte et…

-« Oui, Nikoya… » vit une Nikoyaka en serviette de bain qui découvrait ses longue jambe… Ah, elle avait bien serré sa serviette… on voyait parfaitement les courbes de son corps…

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

_J'ai plus d'esprit, un meilleur baiser, un toucher plus chaud, une meilleure baise._

_Que n'importe quel garçon que tu n'avais jamais rencontré, chérie tu m'avais._

_Poupée j'étais là, regardant la sueur, un meilleur amour mérite-t-il d'échanger nos corps chaud sur le siège arrière ?_

_Non, non, non, tu sais ça, se sera toujours moi._

_-« Argh, pourquoi cette chanson me tourmente ? »_

-« Je me demandais juste si tu avais un pyjamas ? J'en ai pas prévu… » Sanji mit un moment avant de répondre…

-« Euh… euh… euh… Oui… Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit un peignoir ? … »

-« Parce que je les trouvais pas… » Soudain il eut une révélation…

-« Ah… Ils sont à la lessive… »

* * *

Nikoyaka entra dans la chambre juste après avoir enfilé son pyjama (qui était un peu trop grand…)

-« Ah, Nikoyaka-chan ! Je dormirais sur le matelas. »

-« D'accord. »

* * *

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Sanji se réveilla.

_-« C'qu'il est inconfortable ce matelas… Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué le plafond… Il est blanc… »_ Il se tourna vers le lit de Nikoyaka… Décidemment, c'est sa journée, à Sanji… La couverture ne couvrait plus que les pieds de Nikoyaka, et le pantalon descendant un peu découvrant sa petite culotte bleu décoré de dentelles blancs… Tiens, son soutien-gorge aussi… le tee-shirt était un peu remonté…

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. __Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls._

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls._

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Laissez ces cœurs d'ados battre. Plus vite, vite_

_Tant de garçons macho et de filles romantiques_

_Voudras-tu danser sur cette musique, et tenir ton amant des tes bras ?_

_Tant de garçons macho et de filles romantique_

_Voudras-tu danser sur cette musique, et tenir ton amant de tes bras ?_

_Donc je pense qu'on est revenue à nous, oh cameraman, tourne le focus_

_Au cas où je perdrais le fil de mes pensées, où en étions-nous ?_

_(Reprenons, reprenons)_

_-« Pourquoi je pense à cette chanson maintenant ? » _Sanji se leva. Il dirigea ses mains vers Nikoyaka, il tremblait. Un peu de rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. Son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Il ne restait plus que quelque centimètre entre ses mains et le corps de Nikoyaka. Il s'arrêta.

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? » _Au lieu de caresser ce corps qu'il désirait, il remit la couverture sur elle. Notre jeune blond se recoucha.

_-« … Mmh… Attend voir ! » _Il souleva brusquement sa couverture et y constata une bosse ou niveau de l'entre jambe…

* * *

Le soleil entra par la porte vitrée. Sanji n'avait pas dormis depuis qu'il a vu son corps... Toute la nuit, il n'a pensé qu'à Nikoyaka et à son corps de rêve. Sanji n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un corps féminin d'aussi prés et en vrai… Il se leva. Et s'habilla. Il regarda un moment Nikoyaka et constata (avec horreur ?) qu'elle le regardait. L'aurait-elle vu hier soir ? Il resta là, à la fixer devant la garde-robe avec son pyjama en main qui allait bientôt tomber de ses mains…

_Oh now I do recall, we where just getting to the part_

_Where the shocks sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Oh maintenant je me rappelle, nous arrivions juste a la partie_

_Où le choc survient, et le suc gastrique trouve un nouveau moyens de te faire tomber malade._

_J'espère que tu ne t'es pas attendue à obtenir toute l'attention._

_Ne soyons pas égoïste maintenant._

_Pensais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais tuer ce refrain ?_

-« Tu ne mets que des costumes ? Même pendant ton jour de congé ? »

_-« C'est tout ? »_ Sanji ramassa le vêtement à terre et le rangea.

-« Euh, je n'ai pas d'autre habits… » Nikoyaka se leva à son tour, le tee-shirt, trop grand, découvrait son épaule gauche, ainsi la bretelle de son soutien-gorge…

-« Je vais me changer. » Elle prit ses habits et partit vers la salle de bain. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il rougit. Ce n'était même pas un peu de rougeur, non, c'était un vrai rougissement.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. __Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_Laissez ces cœurs d'ados battre. Plus vite, plus vite_

_Tant de garçons macho et de filles romantiques_

_Voudras-tu danser sur cette musique, et tenir ton amant des tes bras ?_

_Tant de garçons macho et de filles romantiques_

_Voudras-tu danser sur cette musique, et tenir ton amant des tes bras ?_

_Danse sur cette musique_

_Danse sur cette musique_

_Danse sur cette musique_

_Laissez ces cœurs d'ados battre. Plus vite, plus vite_

_Laissez ces cœurs d'ados battre. Plus vite_

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit une cigarette. Il sortit sur le balcon pour le fumer. Il s'accouda lentement et admira la mer.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rougis ? Hier aussi… Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je ne serais quand même pas… » Sanji baissa les yeux à cette réflexion.

-« C'est normal après tout… Je devrais lui dire… Mais comment ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive une chose pareille… »

* * *

Voila! Sanji-kun découvre ses sentiments envers Nikoyaka-chan! Si la traduction est mauvaise, dite le moi, car certaine partie je les ais prise sur un site et d'autre sont faite par moi. Et on voit que notre jeune blond est pervers (tout le monde le savais, non?). 

Nikoyaka: Il a osé... Me toucher... pendant que je dormais!?

Sanji: Mais... Je t'ai même pas froler cette nuit!

Kanshin: Allons... Pas devant tout le monde...

Nikoyaka: Et pis pourquoi je m'incline devant ce vieux crouton? Et aussi, pourquoi je me montre a moitié à poil devant ce pervers!?

Kanshin: Ohh, profite bien de ta serviette car je vais te faire subir pire...

Nikoyaka: Gloups...

Sanji qui fait une hémoragie nasale...

Kanshin: Merci pour les reviews! (En plus, j'en ai même pas demander...)


	4. Chapitre 3

Retour après... Quoi, quasi 5 ans. Eheh, j'espère que je ne laisserai pas tomber et que je finirai cette histoire que j'aime bien au final.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Dans la salle de bain, Nikoyaka déposa les vêtements, que Sanji lui avait gentiment prêté, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque en se tournant vers le miroir et se regarda avec son unique œil visible. La jeune fille caressa la mèche ébène qui couvrait son œil droit. Son regard brun luit dans son reflet alors qu'elle contemplait son visage pâle et fermé. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait rester indéfiniment sur le bateau-restaurant, mais au moins, c'était un bon point de départ pour une nouvelle vie.

Nikoyaka se souvenait du jour où elle était tombée sur cette annonce. C'était une véritable aubaine pour elle. Elle avait tout fait pour partir à partir de ce moment là.

Et maintenant elle était là.

Sans plus tard, la jeune fille enleva son pyjama et s'habilla. Fallait au moins qu'elle déjeune avant de prendre le service. Elle lissa les plis sur son costume et sorti de la salle de bain.

Dans les couloirs, elle croisa différents cuisiniers qui descendaient aussi. Aussi sympathiques qu'ils soient, Nikoyaka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient l'air de tout sauf de cuisinier normal, dirait-on. Et puis, un détail qu'elle avait remarqué aussi, était qu'il n'y avait que elle et Sanji au service. Soit, deux serveurs contre une bonne dizaine de cuisiniers. Ce bateau ne tournait pas très rond, mais on était gentil avec elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta quelqu'un. Ce fut bien évidemment Sanji. Elle releva la tête vers lui, pour voir qu'il était rouge pivoine et avait l'air très embarrassé.

- Oh, Nikoyaka-chan... Excuse-moi... Je suis distrait, euh... bafouilla-t-il maladroitement. La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sanji-kun, ça arrive à tout le monde. dit-elle sur un ton très neutre.

- Euh, oui, surement... Nikoyaka posa une main sur le front de Sanji, celui hoqueta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce contact soudain.

- As-tu de la fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge et chaud ! fit-elle en l'examinant de plus près. L'intéressé ne fit que secouer la tête. Nikoyaka fit une moue.

- Pourtant tu m'as l'air différent de quand on s'est vu pour la première fois...

- Euh... Je dois y aller, je dois préparer le déjeuner, à tantôt ! lâcha-t-il précipitamment en s'échappant, dévalant les escaliers. La jeune fille resta plantée là un instant, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, les derniers client partis, Nikoyaka eu enfin le temps de souffler un peu. Alors que les cuisiniers faisaient ensemble la vaisselle (en se chamaillant de temps à autre pour des bêtises), la jeune fille décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air.

La brise fraiche de la nuit caressa son visage. Elle plaça une main une dessus de sa mèche pour s'assurer qu'elle reste bien en place. La jeune fille ferma les yeux afin de profiter de la fraicheur et du parfum iodé de l'océan. Elle aimait le calme aquatique de l'océan.

Qui fut justement troublé par des cris provenant de la salle du restaurant. Nikoyaka tendit l'oreille.

- Tu ne fais plus rien de bon sale cornichon !

Elle reconnut la voix du patron.

- Lâche-moi vieux crouton, je travaille comme je veux !

Ainsi que la voix de Sanji. C'était étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu crier jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui parlait toujours gentiment, de façon parfois niaise, mais sa voix était toujours douce, jamais agressive. Elle découvrait ce soir que le gentil Sanji pouvait aussi jurer comme un vieux marin.

- Eh bien si tu veux travailler comme tu veux, t'as qu'à déguerpir, c'est comme tu veux ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Alors là tu rêves ! J'en ai marre, je sors prendre l'air !

- Surtout reste dehors !

- Je fume puis je reviens !

Nikoyaka entendit une porte claquer derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sanji. Il s'immobilisa un instant, semblant ne plus savoir quoi faire, ne pouvant évidemment pas retourner à l'intérieur aussi vite. Le regard de Nikoyaka brilla pendant un moment.

- Détend-toi un peu, ce n'est que moi. lança-t-elle avec un petit air espiègle. Sanji avala sa salive, et fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

Il s'accouda près de la jeune fille et sorti son paquet de tabac ainsi qu'une feuille de cigarette. Il commença à rouler sa cigarette, quoique avec les mains légèrement tremblante. Nikoyaka l'observa.

- Tu es cuisinier aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Sanji acquiesça silencieusement en continuant à rouler sa cigarette consciencieusement.

- Paraît que c'est mauvais de fumer, parce que ça affaiblit tes papilles gustatives.

Interpellé, Sanji se tourna vers elle avec un air surpris.

- D'où tu sais ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout... marmonna-t-elle avec une moue. Sanji se rendit compte de sa maladresse et en fit presque tomber sa clope à l'eau.

- Je ne disais pas ça, euh... Méchamment, disons. Je suis juste surpris...

Nikoyaka jeta un coup d'œil assassin au jeune homme. Celui-ci détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Tu as l'air intelligente. Les filles qui ont un peu de subtilité sont rares sur la mer... C'est une fine qualité. fit-il doucement en léchant le bout du papier à tabac. Il hésita un petit instant avant de détourner complétement sa tête, s'assurant de ne pas avoir la jeune fille dans son champs de vision.

- Et ça, ça me plait. marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Nikoyaka resta interdite un instant, puis elle sourit légèrement tant que Sanji était retourné.

* * *

(Sanji) Eeeeehh, je pensais que tu étais partie pour toujouuuuurs!

(Moi) Eh bien non.

(Nikoyaka) Bon retour au fait!

(Moi) Bon dieu... On dirait que je suis toujours aussi schizo qu'i ans.

(Nikoyaka) Schizo?

(Sanji) Je suis tellement heureux!


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà voilà... J'écris encore au fil de l'eau... Pour être franche, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se terminer. J'y réfléchis, mais bon, en attendant j'écris quand même la suite. J'aime bien le personnage de Nikoyaka (même si au départ elle était conçue pour avoir un caractère beaucoup plus similaire au mien... _Mary suuuuue_). Mais en 5 ans j'ai quand même mûri (enfin, j'espère!).

Je pensais à réécrire les anciens chapitres (prologue, chap 1 et 2), parce que... J'ai très honte. Et puis, les nouveaux lecteurs qui débarquent, ils doivent se demander quand même quel est le souci. Enfin, j'y pense, j'y pense... Peut-être quand j'aurais le temps. Parce que, étant donné que je suis en rhéto (terminale pour les français), c'est pas facile facile tous les jours.

Sinon, je pensais aussi à écrire des nouveaux ZoSan! Ça pourrait être sympa.

Et au final, je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas beaucoup investi sur ce chapitre là... Donc si c'est un peu faible au niveau du contenu, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Dans la salle de bain, où le silence était brisé par des gouttes d'eau tombant de façon intermittente du robinet dans l'eau stagnante, Sanji méditait, une clope pendante entre ses doigts alors que son bras reposait sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira lentement. Il laissa son bras retomber contre le bord de la baignoire, et quelques cendres accumulées tombèrent, tournoyèrent dans l'air et atterrirent à côté du cendrier que le blond avait posé au pied de la baignoire exprès. Il fixa la fumée qu'il soupirait, et la regarda se dissiper insensiblement contre les carreaux bleus de la salle de bain.

Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que Nikoyaka était arrivée sur le Baratie. Désormais, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle, et repris ses habitudes de prince charmant avec elle. Comme avec toutes les autres filles. Mais il remarquait qu'il était légèrement moins exubérant avec elle qu'avec toutes les autres. Elle remuait quelque chose en lui. Elle ne souriait jamais. Ou du moins, parfois il voyait le mirage d'un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Mais quand il tentait de se rapprocher légèrement pour le constater, le sourire s'était évaporé. Il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi elle souriait si peu, voire jamais. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'embarrasser.

L'eau tiède du bain fit un léger clapotis mouillé alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus. Son regard se baladait à présent à la surface de l'eau, sa bouche formant une moue sous la surface. Il observa son corps nu, quoiqu'un peu pâlot. Nikoyaka dormait toujours dans son lit, et lui, dormait toujours à ses pieds. Il fallut bien qu'on trouve un jour une chambre séparée pour la jeune fille. Zeff voulut faire déménager Sanji dans le dortoir des cuisiniers, mais il refusa fermement tout en faisant attention que Nikoyaka n'ouït pas leurs conversations. Le vieux crouton le traita de pervers vicieux, mais le laissa faire en le prévenant que si jamais la petite venait se plaindre, il n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer par dessus bord. Sanji lui avait lancé un regard qui transpirait le défi.

Le blond sursauta alors que sa clope brula ses doigts. Il lâcha le mégot par terre et rentra ses mains sous l'eau. Il frotta douloureusement le bout de ses doigts en maugréant des insultes. Les sortant de l'eau, Sanji vérifia ses mains. Après, c'était ce qu'il considérait le plus sur son corps, après ses jambes. Sans ses mains, il serait incapable de cuisiner. Et rien qu'à cette idée, il frissonnait.

En soupirant, Sanji se leva et sorti du bain.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit la porte de sa chambre doucement. A travers la fenêtre, les reflets apaisants de la lune pénétrait sa chambre et illuminait son bureau, sa bibliothèque et Nikoyaka qui s'était endormie sur un de ses livres de recettes. Il resta un moment interdit, avant de sourire. Pourquoi feuilletait-elle ses livres ? Et puis, elle s'était endormie dessus comme si elle les étudiait.

Silencieusement, il referma la porte derrière lui. Sur le Baratie, la nuit était le seul moment où il faisait vraiment calme, et où le silence régnait en maître.

D'abord, il se dirigea vers son armoire, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un futon et une couverture. Il les étala consciencieusement par terre. Il sortit aussi un coussin et le déposa sur son futon. Après ces formalités, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la jeune fille. D'abord hésitant, il se pencha vers Nikoyaka. Il rougit en admirant son visage endormi, éclairé légèrement. Il sourit béatement en continuant à la regarder sous tous les angles. Quelle beauté, se disait-il intérieurement. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à ne plus qu'être à quelques centimètres de son visage, quand il remarqua quelque chose. Dépassant un peu de sa mèche, il vit un bout de cicatrice. Rien qu'à ça, il aurait pu dire que la blessure n'était pas très jolie à voir.

C'est à ce moment que Nikoyaka se réveilla. Les deux jeunes personnes se retrouvaient soudain face à face, et Sanji recula d'un coup en piquant en fard monstrueux. Nikoyaka, quant à elle, se releva brusquement en réarrangeant ses cheveux. Il y eu un petit instant de blanc que Nikoyaka interrompu en se raclant la gorge.

- Excuse-moi Sanji-kun, je me suis endormie sur tes livres, j'espère que je ne les ai pas abimé... marmonna-t-elle. Sanji se gratta la nuque en regardant la jeune fille, puis ses livres, puis de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Non non, ce n'est pas grave... Ils ne sont plus tout neufs non plus de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. la rassura-t-il gentiment.

Un ange passa de nouveau. Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait mentionner ce qu'il avait aperçu sous sa mèche, ou pas. Il avait un peu peur de la mettre dans l'embarras, ou de la mettre au pied du mur sur un sujet qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être pas aborder... Après tout, si elle cachait son œil, c'était pour une raison. Nikoyaka sembla gênée.

- On devrait peut-être aller dormir... Il est déjà tard non ? fit-elle remarquer en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Oui, en effet... Nikoyaka se tourna vers Sanji.

- Tu sors seulement du bain ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas prendre des bains aussi longs, sinon tu risques de t'endormir dedans, et de devenir tout fripé !

- Euh... Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi Nikoyaka-chan ! Si ça te rassures, je prendrai des bains plus courts et ma peau sera toujours aussi belle à regarder. sourit-il malicieusement. Mais Nikoyaka le regarda juste bizarrement. Sanji déchanta un peu. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle était sur le Baratie, et tout aussi longtemps qu'elle gardait un visage fermé.

* * *

Parfois, il se demandait quel était son passé. D'où elle venait. Pourquoi elle était là. Il devrait la connaître un minimum maintenant, mais il ne savait absolument rien d'elle. Il avait bien essayé de la questionner, de s'intéresser (beaucoup) à elle et à son passé, mais rien à faire, à chaque elle trouvait un moyen d'éluder.

C'est comme s'il avait à faire avec une personne qui s'était emmurée et qui avait juste laissé un petit trou pour communiquer un minimum avec l'extérieur.

Pas qu'il voulait se faire intrusif dans sa vie privé, mais elle l'intriguait beaucoup. Encore plus depuis qu'il a vu ce bout de cicatrice sur sa joue. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Si jamais il retrouvait le pauvre bougre qui avait osé toucher à sa Nikoyaka chérie, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Mais forcément qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, la pauvre. Mais quoi ? Que cache-t-elle ? Était-ce si terrible, pour qu'elle soit aussi réservée sur sa vie ?

Sanji en était persuadé, elle allait s'ouvrir à lui petit à petit comme une fleur aux premières lueurs du matin.

Il le fallait...

Sinon son cœur allait être brisé comme jamais.

* * *

Quand il observait Nikoyaka travailler, il avait juste envie de débarrasser cette table à sa place, ou de lui prendre les assiettes de ses mains et d'aller les servir à sa place. Ensuite, il mettrait une table pour eux deux seulement. Il déroulerait un drap tout frais sorti de la lessive, allumerait une bougie, sortir les plus beau couvert, et décorer avec la plus belle fleur. Il lui ferait à manger. Ses meilleures spécialités ! Et il sortirait la meilleure bouteille du restaurant.

Elle mangerait bien, profiterait bien du diner, et peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle lui ferait un merveilleux sourire. Enfin. Mais il affabulait un peu. Ça lui arrivait de se perdre comme ça dans ses pensées. Il sourit dans le vide. Elle lui faisait un de ces effets.

- Nikoyaka-chan ! appela-t-il gaiement alors qu'elle arrivait près de lui. Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué, comme s'il venait de péter une case.

- Oui Sanji-kun ?

- Tu es le soleil qui illumine mes journées maussades, la lune qui me berce doucement quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil, et tu es la raison pour laquelle mon cœur bat ! entonna-t-il telle une sérénade, en prenant les mains de la jeune fille.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Nikoyaka toussa doucement en lâchant les mains de Sanji, et le dévisagea. Oui, il venait de péter un câble. Elle l'avait déjà souvent vu faire des déclarations d'amours guimauves à plein de clientes, mais jamais à elle. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ? Ce n'était pas le fait que ça lui déplaisait... D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. C'était bizarre, mais surement pas désagréable. D'un coup, elle se sentit perdue et désemparée.

- Je dois retourner travailler, Sanji-kun...

Ainsi elle repartit rapidement, la tête baissée, tripotant nerveusement sa mèche brune opaque. Sanji la regarda repartir avec un sourire triste. Il soupira en se grattant la nuque.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à lui arracher l'ombre d'un sourire.


End file.
